Legend of Zelda : Cross Time
by Rotoshi-kun
Summary: Link est pris de nostalgie en se rappelant son aventure mais cette paix le lasse il veut retrouver Midona et pour cela il ferait n'importe quoi ! C'est alors qu'il trouve une solution qui ne marche pas comme il aurait voulu... Fanfic EXPLICITE


Chapitre 1 : Les chroniques du temps

Hyrule c'est ici que tous commence et se termine, pays de légende, de prospérité et de paix…oui mais la paix ne plaisait pas à tous le monde. En effet dans la taverne de Telma. Un brun, à peu près la vingtaine avec des boucles d'oreilles bleu aussi bleu que ses yeux, accrochés a ses oreilles pointues et en tenue verte étais assis sur un tabouret et sirotais une limonade tandis que les autres le regardais avec admiration, des petits c'est « le héros d'Hyrule » se faisait entendre ce qui avait l'art d'agacer la personne en question. Link savait que tous le monde lui étaient reconnaissants maintenant que Ganondorf n'est plus mais ils ne savaient pas qu'il dû faire des sacrifices pour tous ces gens notamment « elle ».

Fatigué il fini sa boisson, prit son couvre chef qu'il avait laissé sur un tabouret non loin de lui et décida de rentré chez lui. Une fois sortit de la taverne il pris la direction de la porte qui menait sur les plaines. Epona la jument avec qui il a passé toute son enfance l'attendait à l'endroit ou il l'avait laissé. Le héros lui caressa la tête, se mis en selle et partit pour Toal son village natal.

Les plaines était souvent infester de monstres en tous genre mais Link allait beaucoup trop vite pour que les moblins, créature verte et dénuer d'intelligence, tente une quelconque attaque contre lui. Après quelques minutes il se trouvait devant sa demeure, il attacha Epona à proximité et contempla son chez lui avec un peu de tristesse.

La maison de Link étais perché en haut d'un arbre et l'arbre en question commencé à ce faire vieux, devait-il déménager ? Bah sa pouvait attendre, il entreprit d'escalader l'échelle qui menais à sa porte et une fois à l'intérieur il prit une nouvelle échelle pour rejoindre son lit. Depuis la fin des péripéties qu'il avait traversé la vie lui sembler bien monotone.

De temps en temps il allait voir Lars le jeune prince du peuple Zora histoire de voir si il avait besoin d'aide au niveau de son royaume et quand celui-ci n'en avais pas besoin il partait voir les Gorons pour un sumo amical, souvent la princesse Zelda lui envoie des invitations par le biais du facteur qui commençais à trouvé Link sympathique. Il acceptait toujours et à chaque fois qu'il était au Château lui et Zelda parlaient…enfin Zelda parlait du temps de l'aventure, Link ne parlais jamais pas qu'il était muet mais il ne parle pas si cela n'est pas nécessaire depuis tout ceux qui le connaissaient se son habituer cela lui donnait un genre énigmatique.

Enfin bref voila le quotidien d'un Héros depuis 5 mois. Il n'espérait pas de nouvelle catastrophe non juste un monde inexploré ou des défis à relevé en terre inconnu, ça lui remonterais le moral, mais hélas c'est impossible Hyrule est vaste certes mais il en connaissait déjà tous les recoins ou secret enfin d'après lui.

Hyrule est un royaume avec un profond passé et le découvrirent prendrais des années même les plus grands archéologues en découvrent tous les jours…c'est pour sa qu'ils sont riches. Link regarda le dos de sa main droite, la marque des Déesses demeurait encore.

Il bénit le jour où elle c'est mise à briller pour la première fois car cela marquait le début d'une grande épopée, le début de sa vie, le début de leur rencontre. En repensant à « elle » Link se mit à fermer les yeux et se dit qu'un jour il trouverait une autre porte, une alternative au Miroir des Ombres pour la revoir.

Mais c'étais peine perdu malheureusement le Miroir était la seule issue qui menait au Royaume des Ombre et maintenant il est détruit il n'y avis plus aucune chance. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps pour empêcher son départ et trouver une solution, le pire c'est qu'il ne lui a jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait et ça le faisait rager.

Le jeune homme avait une pointe de nostalgie et décida donc de descendre de son lit et de son échelle pour aller dans la cave. Muni de sa lanterne il contempla son attirail complet son costume bleu pour respirer sous l'eau, son costume rouge qui le rendait invincible tant qu'il avait des rubis et ses armes.

La première de toutes fût la fronde qu'il avait achetée à l'origine pour les enfants du village depuis elle lui à pas mal servi. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se plaindrait de la paix qu'il à lui-même instauré. Des moments il regrette même la mort de Ganondorf, même si c'étais son ennemi il n'en était pas moins l'un de ceux qui à permis à Link de vivre tous ça, il lui devait beaucoup, grâce à lui il avait pu voir d'autres paysages et se faire de nouveaux amis, comme quoi le « seigneur du Mal » comme il se faisait appelé n'avait pas fait que du mauvais.

Link fût tiré de ses pensé par le crie du berger de Toal Fahd :

-Liiiiiiiiiiink les chèvres me persécute viens je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Link rit en entendant le berger se plaindre une nouvelle fois de ses chèvres franchement cette scène était si fréquente et si comique qu'il était difficile de s'en lassé c'est sûrement la seul chose du quotidien qui ne l'ennuyait pas.

Après sa crise de fou rire Link fit signe au berger de sa fenêtre pour lui dire qu'il arrive. Une fois dehors l'apprenti berger apprêta Epona pour aller remettre les chèvres turbulentes dans la bergerie. Il se dit que ces chèvres étaient aussi éprises de nouveauté que lui en ce moment.

Il prenait la route de la bergerie quand il fût stoppé par Balder, Anaïs et Fénir les enfants du village.

-SURPRISE ! hurlaient-ils en chœur

Tous le village était là lui envoyant des sourires chaleureux. Ils c'étaient rappelé de son anniversaire et, pour qu'il puisse sortir, avaient envoyés Fahd pour lui faire croire qu'il avait besoin de ses services, ainsi il pouvait se rendre au village. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé Bohdan le chef du village pris la parole

-Link je parle au nom de tous le monde en te souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, aujourd'hui tu as à peine 20ans et déjà tu es considérer comme un héros alors que cette tache t'a incomber de grandes responsabilité. Alors on décider de t'offrir quelque chose pour te montrer que pour nous tu es toujours celui qui rattrape les bêtises de Fahd

-Hey ! Hurla le concerné indigner

Tous le monde éclata de rire suite à la remarque.

-Link on a des invités spéciaux pour toi ! S'empressa de dire Iria une fois le calme tombés

Iria était une jeune fille blonde avec des yeux verts. Elle portait une chemise blanche et pantalon marron. Etant l'amie d'enfance de notre héro elle tenait absolument à lui annoncer que des invités spéciaux étaient conviés.

Link vit avec joie que Lars avait pu venir malgré ses devoirs en tant que roi, il vit aussi les Gorons et le plus étonnant il vit Zelda, elle qui était si occupé à remettre le royaume en états à cause de Ganondorf

-C'est donc sa Toal ! Whoa ! C'est super grand et beau ! J'viendrais ici pour les vacances, enfin si jamais mes ministres me laissent tranquille, c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu venir pour ton anniversaire. Dit Lars avec émerveillement

Il fallait s'y attendre le jeune prince n'est sortit de son royaume qu'une fois et sa a failli lui couter la vie, maintenant il est cloitrer chez lui à remplir des responsabilités qui lui sont lourdes à porté.

-Ben c'est le moment d'en profiter. Dit la princesse d'Hyrule.

Pour l'occasion Zelda c'était habillé avec une chemise blanche, un chapeau de paille et un pantalon beige. Elle ne voulait pas sembler trop formelle en plus elle voulait pour une fois porter autre chose que des robes.

Link n'était pas au bout de ses surprises en effet le groupe qui l'avait aidé à entré dans le château lors de la bataille final était aussi venu avec Machaon la petite fille aux insectes

Une fois tout le petit monde réuni les festivités commencèrent. Les enfants jouait à cache-cache, les adulte parlaient entre eux, les Gorons faisaient du sumo enfin bref tous le monde s'amusait.

-Hé Link viens boire un peu de bière sa fait du bien. Dit Bohdan

Link fit non de la tête il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool et ne contait pas essayer aujourd'hui surtout lorsqu'il voyait les soulards de la citadelle et Zelda partageait le même point de vu…enfin jusqu'au moment ou un gros :

-ALLEZ !

Se fit entendre, c'était un Goron qui encourageait la princesse à finir sa chope de bière cul sec…ce qu'elle fit. Elle commençait à virer au rouge mais elle était contente, elle avait gouter à l'alcool et ça lui avait plu

-Bois un coup Link t'est trop coincé lâche toi un peu et si tu ne bois pas je demande à ce Goron de t'immobiliser et je te ferais boire à l'entonnoir ! hurla la princesse totalement rouge (elle à bu qu'un verre et pourtant… x) )

Link se dit qu'un essai ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis il faut écouter la voix de la sagesse non ? Donc il prit une chope que Fahd prit soin de remplir à ras bord et bu d'une traite

-Tu vois gringalet ça c'est la preuve que t'est devenu un homme ! dit un Goron fière de voir le héros prendre du bon temps

-C'est l'heure du gâteau ! fit remarquer Iria

Les enfants impatients arrêtèrent leur jeu et sautèrent sur place autour de Bohdan qui apportait le gâteau orné de bougies. Il le déposa sur la table et dit :

-C'est Iria qui à fait le gâteau et elle y à mis…

-Tout son petit de cœur et blablabla allé on attaque quitte à bouffer les bougies encore enflammé Mouhahahahaha. Interrompit Fénir qui fut vite corrigé d'une claque derrière la tête de la part de son père

-Merci d'avoir compléter Fénir. Bon ben souffle champion. Déclara le chef du village

Link s'apprêtait à souffler lorsque Zelda, un peu plus à même à prendre la parole, dit :

-Et ton vœu ?

Link réfléchi 5 secondes et souffla ses bougies le tous fût accompagné d'applaudissement et de sifflets. L'archéologue de l'ancien groupe de résistant tendit à l'élu des déesses un carnet.

-J'ai trouvé sa durant les fouille, je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est mon cadeau

Link le remercia en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il lirait se carnet après la fête. Les enfants lui on offert un collier, son maître d'arme une nouvelle épée, Lars lui a offert une boucle d'oreille lui permettant de parler le langage des animaux marins, Zelda une nouvelle bourse remplis de rubis, Machaon un album avec des insectes et les Gorons des bracelets lui permettant de porter de chose incroyablement lourdes

Link les remercia, la fête repris et au bout de quelques heures les invités rentrais chez eux. Notre hylien les bras charger de cadeaux pris direction de son logis et rangeas ses présents. Il prit le carnet et monta sur son lit pour lire l'objet.

Sur la couverture était écris « Les chroniques du temps » en rune hyliens, en gros l'écriture local

Dans le carnet il y avait le conte que l'on racontait aux enfants, celui avec le héro du Temps qui avait parcourus Hyrule de long en large pour réveiller des Esprits et pouvoir vaincre une terrible menace qui avait durer 7 ans sur Hyrule.

Link survolait les pages jusqu'au moment ou un évènement très insolite se produisit. Le livre continuait de s'écrire la où les pages blanches commençaient :

« _Voici maintenant 5 mois que je m'ennuis et pour une fois j'ai un lecteur ! Salut l'ami comment vas-tu ? Mieux que moi j'espère » _

Incroyable serait-ce à lui que le livre s'adressait ?

_« J'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas communiquer. Je t'explique, je ne peux pas te voir ni t'entendre, je ne peux percevoir que tes émotions et t'écrire avec ma pensé mais pas avec une plume et de l'encre. Mais il y a un moyen pour que la communication existe, tu me file une pierre de parole et hop je peux te parler »_

Link ne savais pas ce qu'il aurait à gagner en aidant un petit cahier de rien du tout. Mais cette pensée n'avait pas l'air de plaire du tout au « petit cahier »

« _Hé ! Tu te calme hein ! J'suis pas un petit cahier ! Je suis le Chroniqueur du Temps ok ! Capiche ! Do you understand ! En plus je comptais t'aider en te racontant la légende du Miroir du Passage mais bon d'après un PETIT merdeux un « petit cahier » ne sert à rien. »_

Link se sentait gêner mais il voulait en savoir plus. 

_« Excuse accepter ! Bon je vois que sa t'intéresse donc sa fait que j'ai une monnaie d'échange. Alors on fait un troc je te conte le moyen de retrouver ton amie, et oui ton cœur ne ment pas, quand j'ai parlé du Miroir ton cœur c'est mis à battre dans l'espoir de retrouver une personne, notamment une femme, mais bon je m'égard donc je t'aide et toi tu suis mes instructions pour trouver une pierre de parole ok ? »_

D'un hochement de tête le héro accepta. Etant donner que le livre pouvait sonder sa pensée, Link se disait que le carnet commencerait le conte d'une minute à l'autre et se fût le cas :

_«Le conte commence ainsi : Les déesses, après avoir fait prisonnier le Mal dans le royaume des Damnés, ont décidé de faires juger les bannis par les êtres du royaume de la Lumière : Hyrule. Elles avaient décidé de leurs laissé un passage au cas où le Royaume des Ombres aurait retrouvé son souverain et que celui-ci détruirait le Miroir des Ombres. Ce passage serait un Miroir qui permettrait aux juges de reconsidérer leurs sentences vis avis des exilés : le Miroir du Passage »_

Le blond lût avec attention se qui venait de se marquer, il venait de percer un des secret de sa belle patrie. De plus un espoir naissant venait en lui, il pouvait « la » revoir.

_« Se Miroir serait cacher par la Grande fée de L'Ordalie mais pour y parvenir il faudra être muni de la Master Sword et faire l'épreuve des Déesse. Voila, voila ben tu sais tout, en plus la pierre de parole se trouve au même endroit alors en piste ! »_

Link se prépara en quatrième vitesse il prit sa nouvelle épée, le bouclier Hylia et parti pour…. La forêt de Firone. En effet la Master Sword se trouvait là bas. Il sortit de chez lui et pris le chemin de la forêt, il rencontra deux trois monstre en route qui ne lui posèrent pas vraiment de problème étant donné que c'était un fin bretteur. Durant le trajet sa sacoche se mit à vibrer, c'était là où il avait rangé le Chroniqueur du Temps, il sortit le petit carnet et lût :

_« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas marcher mais sa te dirait pas que je te téléporte là bas. J'ai une énorme force magique équivalent à celui des messagers divins donc ça sera vite fait »_

Link avait à peine cligné les yeux qu'il se retrouvait devant l'épée de Légende, celle qui l'avait permis de vaincre Ganondorf et de ramener la paix en Hyrule, c'était la Master Sword. Cette téléportation était la plus rapide qu'il n'est jamais connu en général il fallait attendre d'avoir défini sa destination et ensuite venait le transfère mais là c'était d'un tout autre niveau ce carnet était vraiment puissant et mystérieux

La Master Sword était l'épée pourfendeuse du Mal qui ne pouvait être brandi que par des héros véritable. Beaucoup de cœur pur avait brandi sa lame au nom de la Justice.

Le moment de prendre l'épée était très solennelle. L'élu des déesses ferma les yeux, pris la poigné et tira la lame avec un profond respect. L'épée sacré était sortit de son blocs de pierre.

Le Chroniqueur du Temps c'est remis à vibrer et une fois sortit et ouvert, il se mit à écrit.

« _L'épée, c'est fait, maintenant je te téléporte devant la fée » _

Link savait que les pouvoir de cet ouvrage était exceptionnel mais au point de le téléporter au dernier étage de la caverne de l'Ordalie et en plus devant la fée, cela dépassait peut être ses compétences

_« Ou pas ! » _écrit le livre ayant lût dans les pensées de l'hylien sceptique.

Et en un battement de cil nos deux voyageur se trouvèrent devant un petit cercle remplis d'eau d'ou une fumée multicolore émanait.

-Tiens mais n'est ce pas là le héros local ?

La voix venait de la fumée, elle était douce, suave et avait quelque chose de rassurant qui ne montrais aucune hostilité.

Après quelques instants la brume commençait à prendre forme avec des courbe de femme, un visage doux, d'une beauté à damné un saint et deux ailes de toutes les couleurs. La Grande fée est apparu sous les yeux ébahit du jeune homme qui était ravi de revoir une amie.

-Je vois que tu est accompagné du Chroniqueur du Temps ça doit pas être facile avec son sale caractère et en plus je suis sûr qu'il à perdu la pierre de parole que je lui est donné, tête en l'air comme il est. Je me trompe ?

Le jeune souris et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête

-Je le savais ! Tiens prend celle-ci et met le sur une page. Dit la gardienne de la caverne

Link exécuta l'ordre, il prit la pierre que lui tendais la Grande fée, ouvrit le cahier et y posa le bout de roche. _« Les Chronique du Temps »_ se mit à briller et vire volta dans les airs.

-Putain de merde sa fait trop du bien de pouvoir parler librement et en plus je sais voler incroyable, bordel, je suis plus vivant que jamais. La voix du carnet était grinçante (un peux comme le petit robot de Transformer 2)

-Hé tu pourrais surveiller ton langage petit ingrat, sans moi tu serais condamné à écrire tes pensées sur tes précieuses pages ! Hurla la fée visiblement irrité par l'excès de bonheur du livre enchanté. Une fois calmée elle reprit

-Link pourquoi est tu venus me voir à une heure aussi tardive ?

-Pour te pécho ! Hahahahahaha ! Dit le petit livre amusé par sa propre remarque.

-Tu veux que je te brule !

-Pardon, pardon, pardon. En fait il est là pour passer l'épreuve des déesses et ainsi avoir accès au Miroir du Passage pour retrouver une gonzesse ou un truc du genre !

-Bien tu es muni de Master Sword donc on peut commencer. Tu dois répondre à 3 question avant que le sablier soit écouler, est tu prêt ?

Link était un peu déçu que se ne soit que des devinettes, il s'attendait plus à combattre un Boss quasi impossible mais bon il devait le faire pour « elle ».

La salle s'illumina avec 3bougies flottante et un sablier apparu au côté de la fée

-Stop. Fît le Chroniqueur du Temps. Je veux être le porte parole du gamin, c'est vrai tu m'as donné une pierre Anima donc plus que ce que j'ai demandais et c'est grâce à lui donc par déduction purement logique je lui en dois une…ou plusieurs c'est rare des machins comme ça

-Ho c'est mignon, tu fais dans le sentiment maintenant ? fit la fée amusé

-Ecrase et balance tes questions ! Rétorqua le bouquin

Le livre se mit entre les mains de Link pour pouvoir sonder la penser de ce derniers, la Grande fée fit apparaître un sablier et l'épreuve débuta.

-Première énigme. Nous sommes sœur l'une engendre l'autre, qui somme nous ?

L'hylien chercha la solution avec beaucoup d'attention, il était clair que ceci était une métaphore mais il devait se dépêcher un coq c'était mis à chanter au loin preuve que le jour c'est levé…LE JOUR mais oui c'était clair, il avait la réponse, maintenant le Chroniqueur devait la faire partager

-Le jour et la nuit ! hurla-t-il

-Bravo Link ! Bon passons à la suivante : On peut me partager mais si cela est fait je perds mon nom qui suis-je ?

Celle-ci était drôlement bien tourné mais tout problème à sa solution et Link était décider. C'est quelque chose qui n'est détenu que par une personne et elle peut se partager…Un gâteau, non il ne perd pas son nom même partager. HAAAA horreur le sablier est presque fini, il va échouer c'est sur, il pourrait jamais lui qu'il était secrètement amou…

La solution lui vint telle une étincelle, si toutes les réponses lui viennent ainsi, ce serais facile ! Maintenant le livre !

-Le secret

-Exact, fit la fée très étonné

-J'lui est tout appris, c'est mon poulain, je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'être doué. Héhé

-Quelle modestie. Bon la dernière énigme : Sitôt que l'on me nomme je n'existe plus. Qui suis-je ? Pour t'aider je te donne un indice : c'est pour cette raison que _« Les Chroniques du Temps »_ est dans tes mains

Hmmm. C'est directement lié à lui cette fois ci. Le livre était là pour l'aider à trouver le Miroir du Passage non ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, mis à part être son porte parole lors des questions. C'est vrai quoi il à horreur de parler pour lui il y que les actes qui compte. Ha ! D'accord ben c'est logique vu comme ça ! En plus il l'a trouvé à temps le sablier est bientôt fini.

-LE SILENCE ! S'empressa le livre

-Bien Link ! Tu as su trouver les réponses, tu as accès au Miroir, il se trouve juste devant le socle de Master Sword, dans la forêt de Firone. Mais tu dois être muni de l'Ocarina du Temps pour pouvoir ouvrir le passage vers l'endroit ou tu veux aller. Il est en possession de Zelda.

- Ok, bon t'a entendu mon beau, on met le cap sur le château.

Et une nouvelle fois le livre effectua une téléportation instantané et ils se trouvèrent en un clin d'œil dans les appartements de la princesse. Le héro se sentait gêner de ne pas s'être annoncer avec une lettre. On ne débarque pas chez les gens comme ça (c'est lui qui dit ça xD)

Zelda sortait de sa douche envelopper dans une serviette. Sa surprise fût grande lorsqu'elle vit Link assis sur son lit avec un bouquin dans les mains. Et la réaction fut immédiate.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla à son tour le bouquin

Une fois la surprise passé la princesse repris son calme et pris la parole avec un peu plus de calme :

-Link qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas en état de te recevoir et puis si un domestique nous voyait il croirait des choses, dit-elle gêner

-Il croirait surtout que tu lui offre une récompense pour service rendue…en nature

-Je vais passer au dessus de cette remarque et vous demander qui vous êtes ?

-Le Chroniqueur du Temps, baby, je te promets que si je pouvais avoir une forme humaine ça serais chaud si tu vois ce que je veux dire grrrrrr

-Mais je te reconnais t'est le carnet l'archéologue à donner à Link. Si j'avais su que t'était aussi déplacer je t'aurais brûler avant que tu ne vienne corrompre l'âme de ce pauvre Link

-Voila on me menace encore de me brûler, aucune originalité dans ce royaume. En plus, t'est pas mieux aucun remerciement vis-à-vis de Link, alors que lui c'est plier en quatre pour toi

-Je l'ai remercié ! dit-elle indigner

-Ben tien ! Comment ?

-Heu…

-Ben voila ta chance, couche avec, en plus t'a vu l'effort physique qu'il pour faire ce qu'il fait, tu vas gueuler de plaisir, c'est garanti. Je lis dans c'est pensé et je te dis c'est du tout cuit. Je suis sur que tu t'imagine déjà Link te mettre son… hmmmmmmmmm.

Le carnet fut interrompu par notre jeune héro qui le ferma avec rage pour qu'il cesse de dire insanité

-Bon qu'est ce qui t'amène ? A moins que ce qu'il est dit est vrai

Link fit non de la tête, celle-ci étant rouge tomate et rouvrit le livre

-Bon ok je redeviens sérieux. File-nous l'Ocarina du Temps pour ouvrir le Miroir du Passage et je ne te ferais aucun mal,

-Ha ce truc qui ressemble à une flute là ! Il doit être dans le coffre à vieillerie à côté de mon lit

-Regarde vieux c'est ici que tu vas bai… Ok d'accord je dis plus rien, s'excusa le livre à la vu de la boule de feux dans la main de la princesse

Link fouilla dans le coffre, de vieille robes étaient tasser avec de vieux maquillage et un journal intime qui semblait être celui de Zelda. Jusqu'au moment ou il vit l'instrument bleu cacher au fond du coffre et un carnet de mélodie qui trainait à côté de l'Ocarina qu'il prit au cas ou.

-Alors tu la trouver ?

-Yep! On l'a! Bon go, go, go, go Link destination Firone.

-Link tu peux le garder ça seras ton cadeaux enfin, si tu veux ?

Link la gratifia d'un sourire et disparut dans une fumée qui signifiait que la téléportation avait lieux. Encore une fois l'hylien se retrouvait face au socle de l'épée mais cette fois un miroir se trouvait devant.

Le Miroir du Passage était une merveille. Elle était ornée de laurier argentée, le signe de la Triforce était gravé à sa base et le reflet était parfait

-Bon écoute moi bien. Tu dois utiliser la mélodie du temps avec l'Ocarina et le passage s'ouvrira, tu t'annonce sans porte parole désolé et tu cours à toute vitesse avec la Master Sword et tu la plante dans le miroir ensuite la destination suivra selon tes désires mais ….

Link ferma _« Les Chroniques du Temps »_ suivit les instructions. Il prit l'Ocarina du Temps, entonna le chant divin et un flash apparu sur la glace

-Je suis Link, élu de Farore. La voix du jeune homme était virile, mais douce et correspondait à son âge

Il prit l'épée de légende couru à toute vitesse vers le miroir en pesant à une chose

-Midona

**Voila, voila c'est un chapitre 1 donc ne soyez pas trop dure avec le néophyte que je suis (en plus j'ai été aider d'une fille pour certain passage notamment celui avec Zelda ) et REVIEWS please. Arigatou **


End file.
